TODO POR UNA APUESTA
by DeinoO-Dragomir
Summary: Scorpius le propone una interesante apuesta a Lily: si ella gana, él dejará de molestarla para siempre, pero si él gana, ella le deberá un beso y una cita... Para el foro Scorly: enemies, friend and lovers en su primer reto San Scorly


_**Este fic participa del Reto Especial "San Scorly" del foro "Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers"**_

_**DISCLAIMER: yo no soy la gran, magnanima y super wow JOTAKA, asi que nada de esto es mio.**_

* * *

_**TODO POR UNA APUESTA**_

_**Lily POV**_

_Scorpius se había dedicado a hacerme la vida imposible desde que lo conocí, lo cual significa desde que yo tenía como… eh… nueve años. En ese entonces mi hermano favorito, Albus, había empezado Hogwarts y yo aún soñaba despierta con esos bonitos cochecitos mugless con control remoto. Vamos, había crecido con mis hermanos varones, así que no tenía una actitud demasiado femenina, es decir, mis primas eran todas mayores que yo, casi todas ellas en Hogwarts, lo cual me dejaba con mis hermanos y mi prima Primrose, o Rose para los amigos, y mi primo Hugo. Y valgan verdades, Rose era, por decirlo de la manera más sutil, aburrida. _

_Regresando a lo que importa. El año en que Al se fue a Hogwarts me sentí tan sola que ni siquiera la compañía de mi primo Hugo me hacía feliz, por lo que esperaba las vacaciones de navidad con ansias. Quería ver a mis hermanos. Y ese año, en navidades, Albus invitó a Scorpius Malfoy a casa. Ósea, que además de que mi hermano se había largado sin siquiera decirme adiós, ahora venía con su nuevo mejor amigo. ¡Por Merlin!_

_Entonces odie al rubio. Y los años pasaron y yo seguía odiándolo, por haberme quitado a mi hermano, sin embargo a él mi odio parecía divertirle. Cuando no estaba alborotando mi pelo, estaba poniéndome zancadillas para poderme atrapar en el ultimo minuto y susurrar a mi oído que era torpe y que iba a romperme mi hermoso cuello, o incluso estaba avergonzándome frente a mis amigos, besándome en la mejilla frente a todas sus seguidoras que luego me miraban con ganas de matarme y que murmuraban que qué había visto "El príncipe" en una tonta de primero. Pero para él yo siempre fui Li, la hermanita divertida y completamente fastidiable de su mejor amigo casi hermano… MI HERMANO._

_En segundo año, me dedique a evitar a Scorpius a toda costa, lo cual era difícil ya que yo había conseguido un puesto en el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin. Yo jugaba de buscadora porque era menuda y ágil, lo que significaba que le había quitado el puesto a Scorpius, ya que habíamos hecho la prueba juntos y al final, Celestia Zabinni me había escogido a mi. Para vengarse, Scorpius fue por ahí diciendo que él era mi novio y que por eso me había cedido el puesto. ¿Me creerían si les digo que estuve a punto de golpearle, de no ser porque Diego Nott, mi mejor amigo y completo aliado contra él, me detuvo?_

_Y si, según él, yo era su novia, así que ningún hombre que amara su masculinidad podía acercarse a menos de un metro de mi. Esa fue su forma de arruinar mi existencia en Hogwarts, aunque él lo veía como un favor hacia mi._

_-__Eres demasiado pelirroja y sexy como para dejar que estos tipos te acosen. –__me había dicho él, y por Merlin, tenía doce años cuando me lo dijo, así que no sabía cómo tomarme el hecho de que me llamasen sexy por primera vez en mi vida.__ –Además, eres la hermanita de mi mejor amigo, así que es mi deber cuidarte, Li._

_Claro, él no consideró que cada día recibiera más de un texto amenazante por mi iMagic, o que el hecho de que supuestamente no estaba disponible me hiciera popular entre los chicos… ¡a los doce años! Y había intentado tanto aclarar el asunto sin éxito, que al final del curso, ya estaba resignada a ser considerada la novia de Scorpius –jodidamentesendualhermosoybesable –Malfoy._

_Después de dos años, lidiando el uno con el otro incluso en vacaciones, habíamos empezado a limar nuestras asperezas y a tratarnos civilizadamente, aunque si había algo que él nunca superaría era el que me hubiesen elegido buscadora. Y otro pequeñísimo e insignificante detalle. Que yo había terminado enamorándome de él aunque ni a patadas lo confesaría. _

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

_**Scorpius POV**_

Albus me había amenazado más de una vez, diciéndome que mantuviese mis mujeriegas y perversas manos lejos de su hermanita. Pero, ¿Es que Al era ciego? Incluso un idiota podía darse cuenta de que yo había estado flechado por Lily desde la primera vez que la vi. Es que ella era tan hermosa y genial y divertida que era imposible no quererla. O enamorarse de ella, en mi caso.

Claro, Lily me había indicado muy diplomaticamente que prefería arrancarse las uñas con pinzas en lugar de salir conmigo, aunque todo el colegio pensaba que Lily era mi novia oficial, una novia a la que le importaba un knut que su novio se hubiera enrollado con la mitad del alumnado femenino de Hogwarts, pero novia al fin y al cabo. Pero la vez que había iniciado ese rumor, mi única intención era cabrearla, lo que resulto mas productivo de lo que esperaba, ya que esa pequeña mentira me había ayudado a evitar que ningún hombre se acercara a ella, aunque era perfectamente consciente de que habían muchos que deliraban por mi pelirroja.

Si, era una de las muchachas más deseadas e inalcanzables del colegio, y me gustaba la idea de que todos creyeran que yo era el tipo afortunado que la había conseguido… pero había un asunto por arreglar en mi situación ideal, y ese era que, en realidad, ella no era mi novia.

Pero tenía planes de que eso cambiara. Por eso me armé de mi saeta de luz, la segunda escoba más rápida que habían hecho, a excepción de la Tormenta 19, que era prácticamente inalcanzable. Tome el estuche de la snitch que mi padre me había obsequiado en tercer año, y con ambas bajé realmente temprano a la sala común, con la intención de interceptarla cuando ella bajara y proponerle una apuesta.

Yo sabía que por ser San Valentin las clases se habían suspendido y que todo el mundo estaría en Hogsmeade, todos excepto Lily, que se auto consideraba el _grinch del dia de los "enaverdes", _como ella llamaba a la festividad. Pero lo que era aun mejor era que yo sabía que ella detestaba esta fecha por mi culpa, después de que la obligué, secuestrando su iMagic, a acompañarme al salón de Madame Pudipié cuando ella iba en segundo.

Reí al recordarlo y la esperé con paciencia hasta que bajó del dormitorio de señoritas con ese extraño atuendo que reservaba para este día. Negro de pies a cabeza, zapatillas, pantalones ajustados, una chamarra de cuero y su camiseta con la frase "El amor apesta". Y lo mejor de todo es que traía su propia Saeta de Luz en la mano.

-Hola, amor. –la llamé. Ella me dedicó una mirada asesina y pasó por mi lado sin siquiera saludarme. Me reí de buena gana, porque estaba tan seguro de que ella accedería a mi propuesta que no había nada que me molestara. La seguí unos cuantos pasos antes de que ella volteara se cruzara de brazos.

-¿Qué quieres, Scorpius? – si, desde hacían algunos meses nos dirigíamos un trato civilizado, pero el 14 de febrero era el dia en que Lily descarga sus odios contra mí.

-Proponerte una apuesta. –alzo una ceja con pericia, indicándome que me escuchaba. Ese era el motivo por el que ella me encantaba. La mayoría de niñas me habrían dejado ganar si les proponía algo así, sin embargo Lily era competitiva hasta la medula. Sabía que no iba a negarse. –Un duelo de buscadores.

-Claaaaaaaro. Eres algo masoquista, Scor, porque recuerdo que ya te gane una vez. Y ahora quieres repetir tu derrota. –Se mofo ella. Tenía la esperanza de que ella accediera incluso antes de preguntar los detalles de la apuesta. –Acepto.

-Fantastico, pelirroja, pero ahora doblaremos la apuesta. –ella me miró con curiosidad. Era increíble todo lo que podían transmitir sus almendrados ojos de color caramelo. –Si tu ganas, dejare de molestarte para siempre y me alejaré de ti. Pero si yo gano. Me deberás un beso y una cita.

-Olvidalo.

-¿Miedo? –me dirigió un gesto indescifrable.

-Cierra la boca, Malfoy y empieza a moverte al campo.

Ahora, lo único que debía hacer era ganar. Y tenía plena confianza en mis habilidades. Caminamos a zancadas hasta el campo de quidditch, yo cavilando mis posibilidades y ella con una expresión divertida y astuta en la cara, que me hizo pensar que se traía algo entre manos.

Dejamos el estuche en el medio del campo y nos montamos en nuestras escobas. Sin darnos tiempo a nada más, la snitch salió volando, directamente al bosque prohibido.

Me distraje un segundo, lo suficiente para que ella ya hubiese despegado y se dirigiera a una velocidad alarmante al bosque. Bueno, estaba convencido de que no muchos se meterían a buscar una snitch en el bosque, pero el segundo nombre de Lily podía ser riesgo. La seguí, consiguiendo más y más velocidad a cada segundo, tanto que estaba a punto de alcanzarla. Ella atravesó los límites del bosque sin siquiera ralentizar, siguiendo a la pelotita dorada que tanto se empeñaba en huir. Entonces me di cuenta de que una gran proporción de la piel de su cintura estaba descubierta por la posición en la que ella montaba su escoba y tuve que tragar saliva, sin darme cuenta que un árbol venía delante de mí. Lo esquivé de milagro.

Sin previo aviso, ella viró bruscamente a la izquierda y luego otra vez a la izquierda, mientras esquivaba arboles con una habilidad imparable. La vi extender una mano. Solte un improperio entre dientes mientras le ordenaba a mi escoba ir más rápido. Extendí mi mano, casi tocando el éxito. Ella me empujó con su cuerpo, con tan mala suerte que no se fijó en el gran roble con el que iba a pegar. Me dejo de importar la apuesta y sin pensármelo dos veces, salté para cubrirla con mi cuerpo y amortiguar el impacto que se dio un par de segundos después.

Doloroso. Caímos al pie del árbol, yo aun aferrándola mientras que ella, inconscientemente, había escondido su rostro en mi pecho. Sonreí abiertamente pese a estar seguro de que me había roto algo. Con algo de dificultad, logre sentarme apoyado en el tronco, con ella sentada en mi regazo.

-¿Estas bien, Lily? –Le pregunté. Ella se despegó de mi y asintió con vehemencia, antes de levantar una mano rasmillada y mostrarme la pelotita dorada. Lo había conseguido. Ella había ganado.

-Tu… no debías hacer eso, Scor… -me dijo. Pero ella estaba equivocada. ¿Qué más daba una competencia si ella salía herida? Era algo que yo consideraba inconcebible. Me alcé de hombros para restarle importancia. –Gracias.

-Está bien, pelirroja, hubiera sido un crimen permitir que te partieras ese adorable cuello tuyo. –le dije, aunque sabía que estaba disfrutando de mi última oportunidad de molestarla, porque en adelante, iba a cumplir mi parte del trato e iba a apartarme de ella. Suspiré derrotado, pero igualmente esbocé una sonrisa. –Bueno, preciosa, has ganado, así que te mereces tu libertad. En adelante, este atractivo chico no volverá a…

Y ella me besó. Increíblemente y contra todo pronóstico, me estaba besando Lilly Potter. Estaba tan sorprendido que por un momento no supe como responder. Ella se alejó, con una sonrisita de suficiencia en el rostro.

-Vamos, Malfoy, no me digas que tu fama de gran besador es solo una mentira.

Sonreí de vuelta, la tomé por la nuca y esta vez fui yo quien la bese. Y me supo a gloria. Sus finos labios de color cereza encajaban con los míos a la perfección. Ella sabía tan dulce que inmediatamente supe que no iba a poder dejarla ir después de esto. Le mordí ligeramente el labio inferior, y ella abrió ligeramente la boca, invitándome a entrar. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron mientras sus manos se enredaban en mi nuca. La besé a consciencia por tanto tiempo que dejo de importar. Repartí besos por su mejilla y por su barbilla y luego volví a sellar sus labios con los míos.

-He deseado hacer esto desde hace tanto, preciosa. –le dije cuando nos separamos. –Por favor, Li, acepta ser mi novia.

-Bueno, supongo que debo dejar de usar esta camiseta. –dijo con picardía. No cabía en mi asombro. Ella había aceptado. La besé nuevamente, hasta que el aire se hizo necesario y ella se alejó. Se puso de pie y me ayudó a pararme. Ella comenzó a caminar hacia los lindes del bosque, y yo la seguí cojeando.

-Apresúrate, Scor, aun tienes que llevarme a nuestra primera cita.

* * *

¿Qué les parecio?

¿se merece un comentario?

¿un tomatazo?

¿un avada?

No se olviden de dejar un Review, y pasarse por el Foro Scorly: enemies, friend and lovers.

:)


End file.
